The Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by hermionelover778
Summary: The final battle at Hogwarts led to the victory of the Death Eaters. The world as Hermione Granger knows it is not as it used to be. She has lost all her friends and family and is now at the mercy of one of her most hated enemies, Draco Malfoy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters because all of them belong to the great J.K Rowling. **

**Chapter 1: Hermione Granger, the coward**

It was not easy waking up to this world, this new world, where I was considered simply a mudblood, something so dirty and vile, so lost. I cannot believe things changed so quickly, one day I was top of my class Hermione Granger, friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The next moment I found myself alone with no friend, no family, and no magic. Life as I knew it changed, so many of my friends no longer exist. I feel like crying and screaming every time I think about it. It makes me sick to the pit of my stomach. Why did it all have to end this way? What had we done? How can any person be capable of such evil? Even my own classmates, killing their own friends, people they spent years with studying together and learning from each other.

I escaped in the Muggle world, the first chance I got. I felt like a coward, as soon as Harry died, I apparated into my parents' house. I knew they would look for me. It is just a matter of time before they find me. They are all looking for the mudbloods at Hogwarts, the dirty blood that did not belong there. I could not use magic, although the feeling at times became so strong to do so. I could not live without magic; it was my life, my passion, my love. I sometimes pity myself although I shouldn't. I should be strong, but it seems so damn helpless.

Ron. The man I loved. I loved him still, gone. I will never forget Draco Malfoy's face in front of me as he killed the love of my life. He had no mercy in his eyes, he was not human, no conscience. He always hated Ron, he always hated me. I knew I would be next, so like a coward I left. I left Ron to die there alone as he used the unforgivable curse on him. I cannot bear my memories anymore. I know they are looking for me. I was always so courageous, so strong, but once the two best people I have known in my life left me, I was not the same person anymore. I changed. I feel like a coward, like a damn coward.

I decided to move to an apartment my parents and I owned in France. It was the first place I thought of to apparate. I have been living like a muggle for the past year. I have been cooking and cleaning, taking showers and taming my hair without magic. I often worry about my parents who don't even know that they have a daughter anymore due to me taking away their memories. I miss them so much. I am nameless, hopeless caught between worlds to which I do not belong.

I look at myself in the mirror and I do not see those same happy bright eyes I used to have or the same person I used to be. I grew up and that now seems like such a tragedy, the good happy days seem more like a dream now. I decided to cut my hair to my shoulders and I straightened it at a salon here in Paris so that no one would recognize that big frizzy hair of mine. I also tried to wear makeup and dress completely like a muggle so that if there were any wizards walking they would not recognize me. The shopping bothered me but then it gave me something to do instead of stay home and keep being bored.

Today I decided to go by a small crepe place close to "la tour Eiffel". I still bring my wand with me in case anything happens. I still remember the time when Har

Harry and I went to that little fast food restaurant and the death eaters appeared out of nowhere. We were lucky and escaped then. It feels nice being in a restaurant where no one seems to recognize you and everyone is talking about their daily lives. Suddenly, I hear noise outside, I hold on closely to my wand which I have hidden inside my cardigan sweater.

Then I hear an ear splitting scream, it is a young woman screaming for help outside. The people in the restaurant were gone and the room became darker. I decide to go by the window and then I see it. The dark mark in the sky. I panic, millions of thoughts running through my head. I try to go underneath the table and then I see the door opening. I hear two men speaking.

"I am telling you Mr. Malfoy, Dolohov saw her enter here" said a very familiar voice, the voice that could only belong to Severus Snape. My breathing became rapid, they got closes to my table and suddenly one of the two bent over and was looking at me straight in the eyes. I was looking in the cold, grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well we meet again mudblood" whispered Malfoy.

I felt myself slipping; I felt tears running down my face. His eyes, his face reminded me exactly of the night Ron died. That is when my body became numb and I felt myself slip away into unconsciousness.

The first thing I felt was the cold feeling against my back. It was so cold and I could not stop myself from shivering. I needed to open my eyes but I was afraid of what I would encounter. Then, I felt this fire, this anger inside me. I hated them; I hated them for what they had done to my friends, to me. I decided to get up, and as I took in my surroundings I noticed that I was in a dark dungeon. I get up on my feet. I was still wearing my pencil skirt and shirt. I did not have any shoes on. I saw something at the side of my eye on the door. I went to it and I saw that it was the Malfoy crest, which meant I was most likely at the Malfoy manor.

"Get me out of here you sick bastard. I fucking hate you! You traitors killed your own classmates and friends."

He whispered alohomora from the other side of the door and I took a step back. Then I felt the intense anger, sadness and threw myself at him punching him and kicking him everywhere. He looked shocked but immediately his features changed forming an angry red face in front of me.

"You think screaming and kicking will get you out of here Mudblood? You got something else coming. You need to thank me for even bringing you here you mudblood bitch".

"You are a disgusting piece of shit Malfoy, just like your father" I said pushing my chin up and staring at him straight in the eye.

Then I felt the slap on my face. I held on to my cheek and looked at him through my tears. I hated him. I hated him for taking away the person I loved.

"You better watch your mouth Granger, you are lucky to be here. The other mudbloods in our school are sucking the dick of various death eaters and scrubbing our floors. Although I would not mind seeing you on your knees and sucking my cock too".

I looked at him frightened and spat at his face. He grabbed the back of my hair and dragged me across the floor towards the wall.

"Never, and I say never touch me you filthy mudblood" he said looking at me straight in the eyes.

"I hate you" I said and started shaking my arms, trying to get him to let me go.

"The feeling is mutual mudblood" he said pushing me into the wall.

"Let go of me Malfoy"

"How does it feel Granger, being here with me, away from your muggle disgusting safety, losing everything and everyone around you, especially Weasley".

"Don't talk about him" I said grinding my teeth together.

"About your disgusting boyfriend that I killed with a single flick of my wand?" he drawled giving me one of his smirks.

"You wouldn't know how I feel because you don't know anything about how I felt towards him or love. Your own daddy doesn't love you Malfoy and I feel sorry for you"

He grabbed me by the throat and whispered, "Crucio".

I felt my insides burning, flesh tearing and my skin baking. I felt like I was in hell screaming at God not knowing what I have done. I fell to his feet holding my stomach, not being able to control my screams.

"Stop Draco please" I screamed no longer bearing the pain.

It stopped.

I swallowed hard, wanting to tear off all my clothes because I felt so hot, I needed cold water, a cold shower, anything cold, freezing cold.

I turned my face upward, wanting to look into those cold grey eyes that took the one person I truly loved away from me.

He was staring straight back at me, then I saw him turn his heel and leave the room.


End file.
